


if we're together (it'll be happier)

by wwsicheng



Series: nct soulmates [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lowercase, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwsicheng/pseuds/wwsicheng
Summary: it was just a spark between them, but they could foresee their future together. it wasn’t fluffy and soft, it was dark and deadly.





	if we're together (it'll be happier)

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh... this is actually my first angst. i tried.
> 
> constructive comments are welcome! hope you like it:)

_ “we won’t work, jaehyun. we’re soulmates that aren’t made for each other. god made a mistake.” _

jaehyun’s eyes shot open by that phrase.  _ not again,  _ he sighed. this wasn’t his first time dreaming of that anonymous person. it happens every single time jaehyun spends time with sicheng. 

“morning, my dude!” youngho barged into his room and jaehyun had decided that it’s time for him to change the code to his house. not that he hated youngho but jaehyun was feeling way too groggy to receive his positive aura well. 

“get the fuck out” 

 

-

 

hair not brushed, sweatpants, plain white tee, a pair of glasses, slippers. that’s jung jaehyun right now. not bothering to care about his image, jaehyun dragged his feet all the way to the lecture hall.  _ why the hell did i even sign up for math at 9am _ . 

“jaejae!” just hearing that nickname and familiar footsteps approaching him, jaehyun felt his heart palpitating, palms all sweaty and soon he begins to feel more human than ever. 

“hey sicheng, what’s up?” he turned around and smiled at the chinese male. sicheng grinned and let out a giggle that looks so angelic yet deadly to jaehyun.  _ how on earth does one look so pretty even with eye bags _ , before jaehyun could even realise that he had just said his thoughts out loud, sicheng was already blushing hard. 

“di.. did you just… c.. call me.. prett..y?” 

“what?” jaehyun was still clueless which made sicheng blush even harder because how can one be this dumb? “oh, a puppy!” sicheng snapped out of his daze and looked at the puppy that jaehyun pointed out behind him.  _ come on sicheng, he was referring to that goddamn puppy. _

“ah, yeah it’s very adorable and angelic.” sicheng muttered under his breath while jaehyun continued staring at the furry mammal in front of them. 

 

-

 

“so, according to the first law,  _ x _ is equivalent to  _ y _ ” 

_ 15 more minutes _ , jaehyun huffed as he continued fighting against the drowsiness that has been bothering him ever since 5 minutes into the lecture. he looked to his left and saw jungkook already snoring his life away, and then to his right was his intelligent and hardworking best friend. jaehyun wasn’t a student with bad grades, but lessons aren’t his forte. he prefers learning things on his own. sicheng is different, he pays great attention to every of his classes regardless of being bad or excellent. jaehyun being bored, decided to play  _ pass the message _ . he nudged sicheng which caused the chinese’ hand to slip and drew a harsh line across his notes. 

“tsk, what the actual fuck-”

“pass the message”

“what? to who?”

“back to me” jaehyun did a peace sign, knowing that sicheng would still play along with him. 

“i swear to fucking god-” sicheng gave jaehyun a strong nudge which caused the other to almost falling off his seat. 

“mr. jung, is there a problem with your seat?” the professor stopped teaching and made all the attention go to jaehyun.  _ no sir _ , jaehyun replied firmly, in hopes to convince the professor that there is absolutely no problem besides his shoulder being a little sore due to the great impact of sicheng’s attack. 

being more mischievous this time, jaehyun pinched sicheng’s biceps and made his best friend let out a soft yelp.  _ two can play the game _ , sicheng scoffed and decided to poke jaehyun’s side but the korean was quick enough to stop his hand from touching that sensitive spot. 

_ “this isn’t right, we are made for each other to suffer” sicheng said to jaehyun as both males sat in the car, looking at each other as if that night was their last night being under the same starry sky.  _

jaehyun and sicheng gasped out loud and let go of each other. both panting hard and sweating furiously. they looked at each other, gazes somewhat happy yet sad. 

“are we really…” 

“i.. i don’t know..” sicheng’s voice being unstable as he was afraid.  _ did i just foresee my future with jaehyun? does that mean we’re soulmates? _ he looked at jaehyun with great caution, afraid to face his soulmate. 

that was their first day, together as soulmates. but none of them were genuinely happy.  

 

-

 

**_jung youknow_ **

_ bro, u free? _

 

**_younghoe_ **

_ uh i guess _

_ what’s the matter _

 

**_jung youknow_ **

_ sos pls. _

_ sicheng is my soulmate _

 

“you whAT?!” jaehyun cringed at the tiny crack in his giant friend’s voice. yes, jaehyun told youngho what happened with sicheng earlier in class. soulmates do exist,  _ apparently _ . he wasn’t a strong believer in that myth. but the fact that it actually happened to him, not to mention and sicheng, it made him terrified. how is he going to face the boy who is supposedly his  _ soulmate _ ? 

“you heard it once, i’m not going to repeat it.” jaehyun chugged the alcoholic drink down all at once and slammed the empty can on the table. 

“but aren’t all soulmates supposed to have a happy ending? maybe yours was just a warning-”

“i don't know, okay?! mama said that soulmates foresee their future together. nothing can change that future soulmates see. and.. and sicheng and i saw that fucking angsty break up scene in some car.”

“i thought you didn’t believe whatever your mom told you about soulmates?” youngho rolled his eyes at the dramatic male in front of him.  _ he’s definitely drunk _ , he concluded. “look, i think that’s enough for tonight. we need to call sicheng-”

“what for?” jaehyun hiccuped. 

“what do you mean  _ what for _ ?! sicheng is your soulmate jaehyun! he needs to be the one taking your drunk baby ass home!” youngho took jaehyun’s phone. 

“look, he’s the only one in your emergency contact list. jung jaehyun, you bastard.” 

 

-

 

“i said i’m  _ okay _ !” sicheng dumped jaehyun on his bed as the drunk male laughed hysterically at how he bounced on the bed. sicheng sighed,  _ what can i do with you _ . with that, he went out of his room to retrieve a bucket of ice water, towels and a bottle of water. he was sure jaehyun was laughing the night away, but when he came back into his room.. jaehyun was hugging his knees tightly close to his chest, sobbing loudly. 

not knowing what to do, sicheng just set aside everything and left jaehyun to take care of himself. 

 

-

 

_ “s.stop, jaehyun!” _

jaehyun woke up gasping for air. feeling stuffy, jaehyun sat up slowly but groaned at the awfully bad hangover. he checked the time and realised it was only four in the fucking morning.  _ what a nice nap _ , he took the bottle of water, not caring whose or who even left it there for him. after finishing the water, he switched on the nightlight beside him and then it hit him. 

_ wait, where am i _ . panic took over, jaehyun began calling johnny. 

_ “what in the hecking world-” _

“IM BEING KIDNAPPED, YOUNGHO. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU SO MUCH LIKE MY BROTHER-” 

_ “the fuck… aren’t you with sicheng?”  _

_ wait, what? _ jaehyun stood up slowly and walked out of the room he woke up in and sneaked his way to the living room. only to be met with a laptop with its screen still shining bright, and papers scattered everywhere. 

“oh, you’re awake?” jaehyun screamed, not expecting a voice to be coming from behind him. he covered his eyes and then slowly removed his hands.  _ si..sicheng?! _ “ah, hyung called me to pick you up because you were so damn knocked out in the bar.” the chinese explained without being told. but despite sounding way calmer than he’s supposed to, sicheng was about to run out of his house or maybe jump out of his window because the male in front of him looked so godly cute in that messy hair and crumpled shirt.  _ stop _ , sicheng cleared his throat and walked past jaehyun before his thoughts were going way too far for his own good. “ta.. take a seat! i’m trying to finish up professor kim’s assignment.”

 

-

 

it’s been a week ever since that foresee future incident thing happened. both of them knew they had to do something about it, but what can they do? if whatever they foresee is true, it means it’s bound to happen sooner or later, right? 

“i can’t take this anymore. both of you have to talk it out.” taeyong groaned and pulled his hair. both sicheng and jaehyun sat beside each other, not talking, not eating and who knows, not even  _ breathing.  _

“there’s nothing to talk about-” 

“there is! what both of you saw was just a goddamn warning, all you gotta do is do whatever it takes to prevent it from happening!” dongyoung chirped in. sicheng and jaehyun looked at each other and then back at their untouched pizza slices. 

“alright, i know what is it that is gonna let y’all talk it out.” donghyuck scoffed. 

 

-

 

“LEE DONGHYUCK, IF YOU DON’T-” 

“IF YOU DON’T TALK IT OUT, I’M NOT BUYING YOU THAT ANIME FIGURINE YOU WANTED” taeyong shouted back at sicheng, who was now locked in a small closet with his  _ soulmate _ . 

yes, this was the  _ idea _ that donghyuck had. being the youngest in the group, donghyuck had ideas none of them could come up with. and surprisingly, they work. but, right now, jaehyun is doubting. 

“so we’re soulmates-”

“i need to fart”

“sicheng-”

“I REALLY NEED TO FART” jaehyun sighed as he puffed his cheeks and frowned. “d.. don’t do that. i.. i can’t take it.” 

jaehyun’s head shot up as sicheng looked away quickly to avoid eye contact. jaehyun, being the reckless one, took the hands of the male in front of him. sicheng didn’t reject but he had his eyes shut tight, and a whimper left his lips pathetically. it broke jaehyun’s heart. it broke his heart to see how scared sicheng was. jaehyun was scared as well, but he believed that if they are willing to face the scary future ahead of them, the future that they saw wouldn’t happen. the nightmares he had for days wouldn’t happen. and they can become a happy couple. 

“sicheng… listen,” he called out with the most gentle voice, just like how a dad would talk to his son. “we’ll be alright. hm? just like what youngho said, what we saw was just a warning. if we are careful enough, the future will be different.” jaehyun patted sicheng’s head, then gave his shoulders a firm squeeze, and then hugged him tightly. 

“and if we’re not careful?” 

“sicheng,” jaehyun pulled them apart and frowned at the negativity thought. 

“alright. we’ll try our best” sicheng gave a smile, filled with doubts but also beaming with happiness. 

 

-

 

a month into their official soulmate relationship and the pair is still having the time of their lives. 

“jaejae, where’s the jam?” sicheng shouted from the kitchen as he opened every cupboard but the jam was still nowhere to be found. 

“oh, i finished it yesterday. forgot to buy it, sorry babe.” jaehyun wrapped his arms around the annoyed male. as if on cue, sicheng’s stomach grumbled. 

“what are you going to do about my baby?” 

“eat my ass?”

“fuck you”

 

-

 

six months into their relationship. jaehyun’s and sicheng’s schedule were getting way too packed to be making time for each other. whenever one is available, the other would be busy with his projects. 

not until sicheng suggested both of them to skip classes on a random thursday.

“come on, it’s been a while since we’ve actually spend time together.” sicheng whined and pulled jaehyun’s arm tightly, not allowing him to get to the main door and out of their shared apartment. 

“but somin said we are getting behind schedule-” before jaehyun could even continue explaining, sicheng let go of his arm and pushed jaehyun out of the apartment, slamming the door right in his face. 

_ sicheng… _ jaehyun sighed. knowing that sicheng definitely did not lock the door because he was that forgetful, he dropped his bag on the couch and make his way into their room silently. but the door to their room creaked.

jaehyun cringed at the sound and sicheng look at him. and then back at his mobile game. 

“what’chu doin?” 

“games.”

“thought you quitted.”

“yeah, i did because of projects and classes. but now that i’ve taken the day off just for  _ us _ . and you decided to-”

“sicheng, look-”

“ _ to spend time  _ but i guess not because you’re busy. so here i am, playing games.” jaehyun let out a frustrated sigh.  _ no wait, calm down jung jaehyun _ . 

jaehyun walked towards the bed and climbed his way beside his boyfriend. 

“sorry” jaehyun took sicheng’s hand. “movie marathon?” 

“okay”

 

\- 

 

2 years into being soulmates. that’s when they stepped onto the rough path together. arguments were starting to become frequent. it was like a cycle. jaehyun would come home drunk, with another scent on his body. and sicheng questioning his boyfriend the next morning. 

they knew. they knew where all those fights were leading to. but none of them were willing to talk it out. 

“do i have to put the both of you in that stinky closet again?” 

“maybe.” sicheng snorted as he munched his sandwich thoughtlessly. 

“what?” jaehyun stopped eating and stared at his boyfriend, who was eating away so calmly.  _ do those fights mean nothing to him? _ “this isn’t a joke, sicheng.” 

“i didn’t say it was.” sicheng wiped the crumbs away from his lips and fingers, excusing himself to go to the washroom. the moment he stepped into a cubicle, he felt his head throbbing, his vision getting blurred. nauseous. that was what he felt.  _ what the fuck _ .

“sicheng, babe, are you okay? it’s been twenty minutes. we gotta go to our next class.” jaehyun knocked on the cubicle door. not knowing what had just happened to sicheng. 

“ye.. yeah, i’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

-

 

“this is weird. your soulmate loves you but,” the psychiatrist frowned, making sicheng squirmed in his seat. ever since the first time he felt nauseous, it became a daily occurence. taeyong had encouraged sicheng to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible, and there he is. “why do you have the hanahaki disease?” 

“the hanaha.. haki _ what _ ?” this can’t be happening. isn’t that supposed to be a myth? doesn’t it only appear in sappy romance novels? even if it’s true, why is he suffering from that? 

 

-

 

_ “it’s because of your insecurities, dear. what are you worried of?”  _

_ “the.. the future, ma’am.”  _

the visit to the clinic kept repeating in his mind. sicheng tried, he tried to comfort himself that this is only temporary. things will get better.

or not. 

“jae.. jaehyun?” the said male was drunk again. but this time he had his arm wrapped around someone’s waist that isn’t sicheng.  _ what is happening to us… _

 

-

 

it got worse. the vomiting gets worse each time sicheng does. at first it was just a flower petal, then a flower,  _ now there’s blood _ . sicheng wiped his mouth and flushed the flowers. he slowly got up to get a new set of clothes but before he could reach his room, taeyong came back. 

“i’m home- oh my fucking god!” sicheng’s clothes were obviously stained with fresh blood. his face was pale and his eyes were only half-opened. 

“hyung…” taeyong placed the groceries on the table and quickly hugged the younger male. assuring him that everything will be back to normal. it’s been a month since sicheng moved out of the shared apartment with his boyfriend and stayed over at taeyong’s house. jaehyun didn’t know what was happening to sicheng, but he seemed to have the time of his life with his new-found partner. while sicheng was still suffering from the disease. 

“this won’t do, we  _ have _ to operate you.”

“no”

“sicheng-”

“if i get operated, my feelings for jaehyun will be gone!” 

“that   _ fucker _ doesn’t even give a shit-”

“that’s because he doesn’t know.” taeyong stopped himself from saying further.

“what? you mean, you.. you didn’t tell him? like, at all?” sicheng nodded. of course he couldn’t let his soulmate know. jaehyun would be hurt by the fact that sicheng is still unsure of their future together at that time. jaehyun did his best, trying to make sure that sicheng is happy and safe. sicheng isn’t dumb, he knew those nights where jaehyun locked himself in the toilet, crying to youngho. he knew how hard jaehyun had tried. that was why, he didn’t stop jaehyun from finding another partner. 

“not all soulmates are meant to be together, hyung.” sicheng laughed. 

 

-

 

**_jung youknow_ **

_ hey _

_ are you free _

_ i think we need to talk.. _

 

**_dongshit_ **

_ about? _

_ there’s nothing to talk about _

 

**_jung youknow_ **

_ please, sicheng… _

_ things aren’t supposed to go this way _

_ whatever you saw that day  _

_ isn’t what you think they actually are _

_ just.. just meet me at our usual spot _

 

**_dongshit_ **

_ can you pick me up at taeyong’s instead _

_ im.. kinda sick _

 

there they are. just like the future they saw in that math class. 

“are we really-”

“no. shit, no. sicheng, please.” sicheng shut his mouth immediately and waited for jaehyun to speak instead. “i don’t know what you saw but i was  _ drunk _ ”

“well, you’re always drunk” jaehyun slammed the steering wheel, making sicheng shut up again. 

“i _ know _ . i.. i’m sorry, just- come back, please? i miss you so much.” jaehyun sniffed.

“jae, don’t..” sicheng felt himself about to cry as well.  _ this wasn’t how i wanted us to be.. _ out of a sudden, sicheng started gagging.  _ not now please _ . jaehyun stopped crying and looked at his ex-lover. confused at what was happening. 

“sicheng? si-” the sick male rushed out of the car and vomited on the grass patch beside the vehicle. 

“don’t.. don’t come over.” sicheng warned but jaehyun was too worried to care. the chinese tried to calm himself down while he heard the other gasp. 

“why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

-

 

sicheng was brought to the hospital immediately. jaehyun had called taeyong to meet up without sicheng knowing. 

“so you knew all along?”

“yeah-”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” 

“WELL, YOU WERE SO FUCKING  _ BUSY _ GETTING DRUNK. YOU THINK I BOTHERED TELLING YOU?!” jaehyun’s expression softened. 

“why does everyone think i’m the one in wrong?” taeyong sighed. he wasn’t blaming jaehyun for getting drunk. he knew clearly that getting drunk was jaehyun’s way to relieve his pent up emotions. 

“sorry-”

“let him do the operation.” jaehyun said firmly.  _ it’s the only way sicheng can stop suffering..  _

 

-

 

1 hour before the operation, taeyong had left jaehyun and sicheng alone in the ward. 

sicheng knew jaehyun was just pulling a strong front for him. 

“thank you,” jaehyun smiled at sicheng. 

“well, the future we saw was indeed wrong.” sicheng laughed at jaehyun’s words. “but this is just the beginning.” 

“huh?” jaehyun stood up and left the room, leaving a confused sicheng behind. 

 

-

 

it’s been a week ever since the operation. jaehyun didn’t visit sicheng at all. sicheng didn’t mention jaehyun’s name as well. taeyong and dongyoung were the only ones who visited sicheng. 

“hyung, i’m fine.” sicheng pushed taeyong’s hand away. “i can feed myself” dongyoung stifled a laugh as taeyong pouted. 

“fine.” he stood up and went out of the room to get drinks for dongyoung and himself. not knowing that someone was sneaking around outside his best friend’s ward. 

not long after, dongyoung excused himself for nature’s call. he took his chance. 

“oh, hyung, dongyoung…” sicheng stared at the familiar male in front of him. 

“hey,” jaehyun waved. “how have you been?” 

sicheng chatted away comfortably with jaehyun. as if they had no past together. as if they weren’t soulmates. 

“what did you mean by what you said before the operation?” sicheng asked cautiously, not knowing what jaehyun had in mind. 

“i’ll make us become a couple again.” jaehyun smiled, as if he said nothing ridiculous. sicheng laughed loudly, he thought jaehyun was joking because how is it possible? sicheng did the operation. the feeling he had for jaehyun is gone. they’re supposed to be best friends only. 

“stop playing. this.. this isn’t funny” 

“i’m not.” sicheng stopped laughing. 

“we are soulmates, remember?” sicheng gulped at the word  _ soulmate _ . even though his disease is gone, so are his feelings for jaehyun, the fear of that future he saw at the start was still scaring him. 

“jaehyun.. i.. i don’t know..” 

“it’s okay. this time, we’ll take it slow.” jaehyun smiled, dimple on full display. and that, weirdly, made sicheng’s heart race faster.  _ this isn’t supposed to be happening _ . 

“i’ll wait for you, sicheng.” 

“wait?” sicheng didn’t get where this was going. 

“i’ll wait till you like me again. and this time, our future will be bright.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far. thank you so much


End file.
